


over and over

by ohhanabi98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Atsumu being a simp, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhanabi98/pseuds/ohhanabi98
Summary: "Atsumu, get off of me. I can't push the cart if you're leaning on me.""But Shin," the younger whined. "I'm tired. Just pick one so we can go home."Kita looked down at the two bottles. He placed both of them into the cart."I said pick one!"--a collection of domestic atsukita moments and how they got together
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	1. Running Errands Together

**Osaka. circa 2018.**

_“Body lotion, sponges, tub cleaner, something nice to bring home to Granny… today’s shopping trip’ll be pricey.”_

Kita pushed the cart in down the cleaning supplies aisle of the department store. He needed to find a new tub cleaner since his favorite brand had been discontinued. As he read through the ingredients on the bottle, a warm body pressed against his back. He felt Atsumu’s puffer vest squish between them.

"Atsumu, get off of me. I can't push the cart if you're leaning on me.” Kita turned to see his boyfriend’s face on his shoulder.

"But Shin," the younger whined. "I'm tired. Practice was intense today. Just pick one so we can go home."

Kita looked down at the two bottles. He could choose the mint-scented one out of spite, since Atsumu hates that scent, but that’d be too easy. The only thing that would happen is Atsumu would refuse to scrub the tub because of the smell. He placed both of them into the cart.

"I said pick one!” Atsumu straightened up and picked up the mint one from the cart to put back. “We don’t need two of these; I don’t want to be reminded of my time in the dorms with Omi-kun.”

The elder hummed in response and began to push the cart away. “I bet Sakusa-kun’s place is sparklin’. He’d appreciate my cleaning products.”

“Shin, if this’ your way of dissing me, it’s not workin’!” The setter exclaimed down the aisle as he jogged to catch up.

“Sakusa-kun always greets me politely when I come to pick you up, and he wears a mask to protect himself and others during the cold season.”

Atsumu tutted and looked away defensively. “He’s always wearin’ a mask, so that doesn’t count.”

He wrapped himself around Kita once again. Kita sighed and resigned himself to his boyfriend’s mercy. He did drag him out to the store after picking him up from practice; the least he could do is let Atsumu lean on him for a bit.

The couple finished up their shopping and packed their things into Kita’s car. The trunk was filled with groceries and Atsumu’s practice gear.

It was a Honda Civic -the most reliable of all cars. It was also a hand-me-down from Kita’s older sister, so it fit Shinsuke’s image perfectly. In contrast, Atsumu looked a little out of place. Everyone always thought of him as a guy that’d drive luxury sports cars and speed down the streets constantly. However, he didn’t even get his license; the setter would rather watch his handsome boyfriend drive than have to pay attention to the road.

As much as Atsumu complained about running errands after practice, he enjoyed Kita’s company. It wasn’t often that he’d be able come home to him.

“Where’s your next match gonna be?” Kita asked as he buckled his seatbelt and put the car in reverse.

“Sendai,” Atsumu replied while scrolling through his phone. His SNS feed was filled with comments on the MSBY Jackals updated roster. The same photo of Shoyo-kun with different account reposting it alongside some photo from his beach volleyball days.

“That’s in November, right? I’ll see if I can come with Osamu to help him with the stand.” They started to drive back to their apartment.

The younger continued to scroll through his phone. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to have more help.”

The younger felt Kita’s hand slip into his; he looked over to admire his lover’s profile. It was moments like these that filled Atsumu’s heart. The senior’s expression was soft, and the light bounced across his cheeks. He soaked up his image, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy the hunger in his chest.

_“I never want to be without the sight of him in my life.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my atsukita dump for whenever i have an itch to write drabbles. hope you all enjoy! it might include some headcanons but all the stories take place in the same universe.


	2. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki VBC stays at a hot springs while going to a training camp out of town, and the team bond in the baths.

**Hyogo. circa 2011.**

“Alright,” The Inarizaki coach clapped his hands together. “We’re here for training, okay? No messing around, especially you two, Miyas.”

The said twins stiffened; they were in the middle of pulling each other’s hair out. Begrudgingly, they let go. Suna put away his phone that recording the boys. Their coach sighed, and their advisor motioned them to drop off their stuff in their rooms.

Aside from their coaching staff, the entire team shared one large room. The members tucked their things away and went to start their week-long training camp.

The heat of the summer beat down as the players ran laps outside, the sweat-saturated gymnasium suffocated anyone who walked in during practice games, and the sound of squeaking sneakers echoed around them. Inarizaki had won another practice match, and once all the schools cleaned up the gymnasium, the students rushed to get ready to enjoy the baths.

The _onsen_ the team was staying in had a scenic view from the baths. It overlooked the town center where the bright lights and lush cherry blossoms filled the view. Everyone wanted to go and relax in the baths -even Suna was willing to leave his phone behind to soak in the warm water. It was supposed to be an opportunity for the team to get to know each other more and bond, however Atsumu refused.

“Come on, Tsumu!” Osamu tried to pull his brother off the futon. “All the second years are bondin’, it’s about making memories!”

“I don’t want to make memories with you lot!”

“Let me scrub your back!”

“We can do that at home! What kinda bondin’ is that?”

“Two years from now, ya gonna regret not spending time with your team members!”

The two brothers kept bickering, with Osamu trying to drag his twin towards the door. Pushing and prodding, they inched towards the exit while Atsumu tried to fight back. Suddenly the grey-haired twin knocked Atsumu into someone.

“Sorry —Kita-san?!”

The said victim of the twin’s antics stood there, dusting off the spot that Atsumu hit him. He was wearing a blue grid-patterned _yukata_ with a _haori_ draped across his shoulders. His skin was glowing, sweat glistened his brow, and his hair pressed against his sticky forehead. 

_“Yukata…”_ Atsumu felt like he had been enlightened.

“Sorry Kita-san,” Osamu said, raising a hand up apologetically. “I’m just tryin’ to get Tsumu to join us in the baths.”

“I was just coming to check on you two, we’ll be waiting in the changing room.” Kita informed before exiting the room. “Hope you join us, Atsumu.”

The setter watched as his captain left. He could swear the he saw the breeze blow the _haori_ and Kita’s hair flow elegantly as he walked away. _Sakura_ petals filled the background of his vision. Osamu stared at his brother’s heart eyes in disgust then hit the back of his head.

“Stop ooglin’ over Kita-san, it’s creepy.”

Atsumu whipped his head to glare at his brother before stomping away to grab his _yukata_. He then buried his face into the light and cool fabric, hoping to cool his heated face.

“Why didn’t ya tell me that Kita-san would be there?!” He exclaimed. “I would’ve said yes before you finished your sentence!”

The spiker wanted to gag but settled with rolling his eyes. “I told ya we were bondin’ with our teammates.”

“You said the second years, so I just assumed I’d be thirdwheelin’ you and Sunarin.”

“Whatever,” Osamu threw a rolled towel at his brother. “Let’s get goin’ before you miss Kita-san undressin’.”

“Hey! I’m not a pervert!”

—

Whether or not the twins rushed, the rest of their team had already started soaking in the hot springs without them. They quickly stored their clothes away and joined them. Atsumu sat on the other side of Osamu, who slipped into a spot next to Suna. He was listening to Gin complain about his class’ festival activity.

“I wanted to do a maid cafe, but the girls said if we did, the boys would have to wear the costume!” He pouted. The two laughed at their friend’s expense.

Atsumu, on the other hand, wasn’t listening to Gin’s complaints. He was in the same class, and honestly couldn’t care more about what they did for the festival. The blond twin was too busy admiring Kita’s laughing face. Aran was animatedly talking about something that made Kita laugh. His eyes crinkled adorably. His bangs, that formally stuck onto his forehead, was swept back to expose his forehead. Atsumu wanted to pepper his face with kisses. The setter’s eyes moved towards Kita’s collarbones; they were defined and his skin looked soft.

“Hey Shinsuke,” Akagi moved closer towards the captain and pointed towards his clavicle. “Your collarbones can hold water in it!”

From his spot across the pool, Atsumu’s ears perked. He tried to squint to see if he could make it out. It seemed like the rest of the second years were also interested in the libero’s comment.

“Oh, yeah,” Kita looked down towards his chest nonchalantly. “My baby brother likes to balance coins in it. It makes him giggle.”

Atsumu imagined a tiny Kita playing with his captain, and the thought made him hold back a smile. Suddenly, Gin moved towards the group of third years. Suna and Osamu looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. This left the setter lingering behind; he decided he didn’t want to be left out of this bonding experience.

“Kita-san, I have some coins in my locker! Can we try it out?” asked an enthusiastic Gin.

Before their senior could respond, Akagi motioned for him to fetch it. Suna also tried to follow to grab his phone, but Osamu convinced him that it could fall into the water. Once Gin came back with his coin pouch, the team got started with their experiment.

Each of them had a handful of coins to balance, and it suddenly turned into a competition: who could put the most coins on Kita’s clavicle before one drops. What Atsumu didn’t realize was how close he was going to have to get to the captain, who was still sitting in the bath naked. He also didn’t realize that everyone else also had to get just as close. A flame of jealousy lit in his gut. So far, Omimi had the highest count -despite the daggers Atsumu was shooting into the middle blocker’s back with his stare.

“I don’t see how this is amusing for you guys,” Kita commented as Suna was trying to add a coin to his left collarbone. “My brother’s five, so I understand his fascination with it.”

“Kita-san, please, I’m three away from Omimi’s best.” The middle blocker continued to try to carefully balance the coin.

Akagi chuckled, settling down in his previous spot. “I guess we get to look at Shinsuke’s handsome body too.”

Suna’s coin that he was balancing dropped once he let go. He grumbled and made his way back to Osamu, who lost after a few coins. It was Atsumu’s turn now; he was nervous. Being the last one already had a pressure to beat the top score, but he was also distracted by the close proximity of his crush’s naked figure.

As the setter approached Kita, he was hyperaware of everything. Kita’s face held its usual stoic expression. His exposed porcelain skin was cold, but the steam made it glow red. His breathing was steady, and Atsumu could see his chest move up and down with each breath. With a subtly shaky hand, he began to stack the coins on Kita’s collarbone. Osamu’s snickering snapped him out of his trance. He could see the couple exchanging, what he can assume, snide remarks about his anxiety.

Atsumu’s competitive nature kicked in; he began to focus on balancing as many coins as he can. His face was inches away from Kita’s clavicle. He was almost finished his handful of coins when he heard Kita’s voice.

“Atsumu,” Kita called out lowly. “I think you’re well past the top score.”

“Kita-san, hold on, I’m almost done.”

Atsumu looked up to see Kita looking away to the side; his cheeks glowed a rosy pink and spread to his ears. His jaw dropped and so did the coin. The rest of the team stared blankly at the two, feeling like they were imposing on a moment.

Aran cleared his throat. “Well, we should pick up the coins and get going before we get pruny.”

The rest of the team agreed and began to climb out of the bath. Kita picked off the coins sitting on his collarbones, and Atsumu helped pick up the coins that dropped. They all filed into the locker room to get ready to go back to their room.

“I knew I should’ve grabbed my phone,” Suna complained. He had finished drying off and was sitting on the bench on his phone. “It would’ve been good blackmail.”

Osamu nodded, tying his obi. “I kinda wished I didn’t stop you.”

Laughter filled the air. They all continued to joke about the silly competition. Atsumu tried to ignore their teasing as he dried off his body. He felt mostly embarrassed and a little confused: why was Kita-san, no-gaps Kita Shinsuke, flustered?

He looked over at Kita, who was sitting on the bench fully dressed in his yukata and drying his hair with a towel. Atsumu couldn’t help but think that maybe he was the reason why Kita blushed. Did he blush when Omimi was that close? Or Aran? He didn’t seem bothered by Suna…

As Atsumu was pondering, the rest of the team looked at each other.

_“I say, 3 months before they get together,”_ Osamu motioned with his hands, holding up three fingers.

Gin quickly disagreed and held up one finger. _“1 month!”_

Akagi and Omimi both agreed on 2 months, and Suna shrugged and just went along with Osamu. Aran walked away, shaking his head in disappointment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a drabble lol i got carried away. i was going to split this chapter but it just flowed better together. i love reading your comments by the way! so please let me know what you think! i'm having a lot of fun writing this story :)


	3. Sharing with Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita shares tea with Omimi, and Atsumu doesn't like it.

**Inarizaki High School. circa 2012.**

“Shinsuke,” Omimi looked at Kita’s thermos curiously. “What’d you bring for lunch today?”

Kita looked up from his bento and over at his thermos sitting on the desk. Omimi had turned his desk around to eat together with him. He had forgotten that his granny packed the extra tea she made this morning.

“Leftover dinner and tea. My granny made too much,” the captain answered.

Omimi gestured at the thermos, asking to open it. Kita simply nodded and continued eating his meal. The middle blocker opened the cap and smelled the contents inside.

“Is it _Shincha_?” He asked as he tightened the cap again. “It smells fancy.”

Kita looked up at his friend again. To others, it might seem like his expression didn’t change much, but his eyes showed a gleam of excitement.

“You really know your tea, Ren.”

“I enjoy drinking tea. My uncle used to work at a teahouse.” Omimi said as he closed his finished bento.

Kita smiled softly and looked back down at his lunchbox. “Me too.”

—

Kita and Omimi sat in the clubroom together. The captain had brought some tea that his granny packed for Omimi to try. After his friend told him he enjoyed drinking tea,Kita was so excited to find someone his age that enjoyed the drink as much as he does, he told his grandmother about it. Being the sweet lady she is, she wanted to make her favorite tea for Omimi to try.

And it has been going on for a couple weeks now. She still sends Kita to school with thermos filled with different teas for them to enjoy together.

“Wow, Shinsuke,” Omimi chuckled after he took another sip from his cup. “This is really good. I’m surprised that you were able to figure out my taste so quickly.”

This is when Aran, Atsumu, and Gin opened the clubroom door.

“Really? I thought you would like this one too. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kita replied, holding his cup with both his hands in front of him.

“Please thank your grandmother for me. I really appreciate that she shares her precious tea with me so often.”

“Why don’t you stop by my house then?” He suggested. “It’s not inconvenient for us or anything. She would be happy to meet my friend that enjoys tea as much as we do. Only if you want to.”

“Really? I’m honored, then I’ll grab some snacks this weekend.” Omimi finished his last bit of tea in his cup.

Atsumu looked at his boyfriend and their teammate sitting on the bench together. They were sitting criss-crossed, facing each other with a thermos in between. Bitter thoughts flutter through his brain. He tried to mask it with a fake smile.

“You two look like an old married couple,” Atsumu teased as he walked by with the others. More of the team started to enter the room. “How sweet…”

Aran and Gintama snickered at his comment. They moved towards their lockers and began to unpack their practice gear. Omimi looked a little uncomfortable and started flickering his eyes between his cup and Kita, who simply continued to sip his tea.

True to his nature, the captain didn’t outwardly react to his boyfriend’s comments, but his eyes told a different story. Kita wasn’t happy to hear Atsumu -his new boyfriend- say that Omimi looked like his husband. It’s only been a few weeks since Atsumu confessed, and he’s acting petty and possessive for no reason. Kita was quite upset, but he knew better than to indulge in the younger’s antics. Two could play at this game.

Kita placed his teacup down on the bench. He began to shift his position, holding onto his draped jacket so that it wouldn’t fall off his shoulders, and sat on his knees.

“… Honey.”

Atsumu stopped in his tracks, eyes widen in shock.

Kita held the thermos in offering it to Omimi. His voice was low -almost sultry. “Would you like me to refill your cup?”

Aside from Atsumu, the rest of room chuckled at Kita’s shenanigans.

“What is this?” Aran huffed in between his giggles.

“… _Honey,_ ” Gin imitated while laughing.

The setter glared menacingly towards his seniors sitting on the bench.

Omimi’s face flushed red; he held out his cup for Kita to pour the tea. “Uh… S-sure… Thank you, honey.”

A vein on Atsumu’s forehead began to throb.

“Yeah,” he clenched his fist. “You guys are like the real thing.”

The setter slammed his locker and stormed out of clubroom.

“Eh?!” Gin ran towards the door. “Atsumu, where’re you going?! Practice is starting soon!”

“Kita-san, aren’t you gonna run after him?”

“No,” the captain moved back to his original sitting position. “He’ll arrive to practice on time anyway.”

—

It was five minutes until practice started. The team was setting up the nets and bringing out the ball carts. Kita stood along the sidelines, reviewing the club’s minutes from previous practices.

 _“We should work on our serves today,”_ he thought as he flipped through his notebook. _“27% of our serves last practice game were outs.”_

As he continued to analyze their stats, he felt sturdy arms wrap around his shoulders and a chin rest on his shoulder. A head of blond hair brushed against his face.

“… Senpai, I’m really sorry. I was completely in the wrong.” Atsumu nuzzled against his boyfriend.

“About?” Kita remained unfazed by the whiny setter. He continued to read his notes.

“I told my boyfriend that he was married to someone else, and I didn’t realize that you were upset about it.” The younger tightened his hug. “I’ve reflected on it and realized I was being petty.”

“And?”

“…” Atsumu really didn’t want to admit it. “I didn’t express my thoughts properly and stormed off in a tantrum. I was bein’ spoiled. I won’t do it again, so please, Kita-san, please forgive me.”

“I don’t want to see this happen again,” Kita said, closing his notebook.

“Yes sir,” The setter turned to face Kita. “By the way, Kita-san… Can I try that tea too?”

The captain sighed. “You don’t even like tea, Atsumu.”

“But you like it, Kita-san.” Atsumu said sweetly. “I’d drink anything you serve me. Call me Honey too!”

“Alright then, apologize properly to Ren first.”

“Omimi-Senpai!” Atsumu cooed loudly. He made a heart with his hands. “I’m sorry that you get to enjoy tea with my boyfriend all the time. I hope we can get along!”

 _“That definitely did not sound like an apology. It sounds like I’m asking for a death wish if I go to Shinsuke’s house.”_ Omimi thought nervously. He was standing in line with Gin and Osamu.

“Okay okay,” Akagi clapped his hands together. He was caught up on the situation by Aran. “Now, we have to be prepared since we know what’s gonna happen.”

“Ren, be careful when Atsumu serves. Make sure to protect your neck. Try not to contact Shinsuke too much outside of school -and make sure to let your classmates know too. Osamu, keep an eye on Atsumu. If you notice that he’d been out of the house for a while without telling you where he is, come to my house okay? Gin, you make sure Atsumu’s not ditching class to check up on Shinsuke. Alright, now break!”

Osamu sighed. “Why do I always get tangled up in these things…”

[(Link to twitter inspo)](https://twitter.com/_hemoon/status/1248176767681978368?s=12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is inspired by @_Hemoon on twitter! absolutely love this comic haha. most of the dialogue is a translation from the art, and i just added some context and small details to it. please go support this artist and check out their stuff!


	4. Celebrating Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita goes to buy his boyfriend a Valentine's Day gift, but there's a small problem.

**Hyogo. circa 2013.**

Kita was never good at buying presents. It was one of those things he despised doing, and he never quite understood how to figure out what someone wants. For many holidays and birthdays, he got his granny a tin of fancy tea and desserts for them to enjoy. She also bought him desserts for them to share, with the exception of a pair of working boots for his last birthday.

Buying his boyfriend a Valentine’s day gift was a completely different matter. Kita’s never bought anyone anything for Valentine’s day or White day —other than courtesy chocolate from the _konbini_ near his house. In order to make sure he picked a proper gift for his lover, he look towards his siblings for some advice.

That’s how he ended up standing awkwardly in the middle of a large mall. Shinsuke looked around at the multitude of floors and retailers: bright store signs, strong perfumes, and loud chatter. He definitely felt out of place.

“Shin-niichan,” his baby brother tugged on his sleeve. “Can we get the bear cotton candy?”

“Maybe later Shusui—” Kita was suddenly jerked by his sister towards some store. He pulled on his little brother to make sure he didn’t get left behind.

Shioko excitedly forced her brothers to follow her into Daiso with a determined look in her eyes. “We can worry about food later, we gotta figure out what to get your boyfriend first.”

She dragged them to the stationary section of the store first. “How about you write him letters for him to open when he moves for the V. League?”

It was a good idea but too early for him to give something like that. Atsumu hasn’t formally picked a team yet, and it’d just make them sad to think about the impending separation.

Shinsuke and his little brother looked at each other then looked back at their older sister and shook their heads. Shioko tsk-ed and continued inwards. The boys tailed behind her. She stopped in the home decor section.

“How about a picture frame? You can put a photo of you two or yourself.” The elder looked at her brothers hopefully.

“Hm…” Shinsuke held his chin thoughtfully. Did they even have any photos together that wasn’t a blurry selfie on Atsumu’s smartphone?

It seemed like he was deep in his thoughts for a while, so his sister took his silence as a no and moved onto another store. They walked towards the food court; Shusui seemed to be entranced by another kid walking by with a giant bear-shaped cotton candy. He tugged on his brother’s sleeve again to point it out to him. Shinsuke tried to get his older sister’s attention for her to stop to get Shusui’s treat, however a jewelry store caught her attention first.

“Shin-chan! You could get him jewelry!” Shioko pointed out a pair of silver rings with a hammered texture. “Couple rings!”

A faint blush dusted over Shinsuke’s cheeks; it would be like he’s proposing to Atsumu. However, it’d be hard for him to wear it during games and practice; Atsumu would definitely misplace it eventually.

“C’mon, let’s just go check it out. Maybe we’ll see if there’s anything else that piques our interest.”

Once the Kita siblings entered the store, an employee approached them. He asked a few questions about what they were looking for, and Shioko replied eagerly. Even though Shinsuke’s the one buying, he didn’t mind that his sister did all the talking. He simply wandered around to browse at their selection.

“Shin-niichan, look at this.” Shusui pointed at a black leather wrap bracelet. “It’s like the friendship bracelets I make for Akira-kun.”

Shinsuke was pretty pleased with his baby brother’ idea: it would be easy for Atsumu to take it off for volleyball and not lose it. He could also get a charm for it.

“Onee-chan,” he pointed towards the case. “What’d you think?”

She squealed very loudly, and Shinsuke took that as a yes.

—

Kita picked up a white fox plushie from a toy store with Shusui after getting his well-deserved bear cotton candy. His baby brother thought it looked like the elder. He wrapped everything up in a silver-colored gift box. It was finally the day to give it to his boyfriend.

The clock struck at 3PM, and the school bell rang loudly. Shinsuke was waiting outside the gate patiently with the gift held behind his back. Some of the girls walking out stared at him and giggled amongst themselves. It made him second guess himself. Was his outfit weird? He made sure to wear his nicest coat and scarf. Or did he do his hair wrong? No, Shioko would’ve said something when he left the house.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu ran towards him at top speed and threw his arms around his senior.

It made him stumble back slightly, but he quickly regained his composure. He patted the younger’s back with one hand. “It’s good to see you too, Atsumu.”

Atsumu let go and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. PDA was never an issue for the younger, but Kita was still getting used to it. The elder felt his ears burn. Before he could present his gift, Atsumu started rummaging through his book bag. He pulled out small gold-colored box wrapped in a sparkly bow then held it out towards Kita.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shinsuke.” He smiled proudly. “Thank you for being with me.”

Kita blinked and accepted the box with his free hand. He wasn’t expecting Atsumu to bring him something too; he assumed the prideful (sometimes arrogant) teen would’ve brought him something for White day. Kita presented his gift box.

Atsumu also blinked and accepted the box -but with blantant confusion written on his face. “You… brought me something too?”

“You want to open it together?” Kita asked.

The younger nodded and on the count of three, they both unravelled the packaging. Atsumu’s gift box contained a gold necklace with a square locket pendant. Kita opened the locket: it revealed a photo of the two laughing and cuddling on a picnic blanket together under a maple tree. He looked up to see Atsumu getting teary-eyed as he stared at his gift. “A” and “S” gold charms decorated the bracelet.

“K—,” Atsumu sniffled. “Kita-san, I love it.”

Kita reached up to wipe the tears rolling down his boyfriend’s face. He offered a small smile, “I’m glad.”

He then whipped out the fox plush, moving the box under his arm. “I’m gonna name ‘im Shin-chan.”

“Please don’t.”

—

“Where’d you get this photo of us?” Kita asked as they walked home together. He was staring at the opened locket, holding it up to see it catch the light.

Atsumu beamed proudly. “Remember when we went on a picnic with Samu and Suna? I made sure he took some nice photos for us without you knowing. You’re horrible at posin’.”

The elder furrowed his brows. Sure, he wasn’t great at taking pictures outside of school or family portraits, but he wasn’t _that_ bad. “No I’m not.”

“Kita Shinsuke,” Atsumu turned his body sideways to face his boyfriend walking beside him. “Mr. No-gaps Kita Shinsuke, if there was anything I learned from our relationship, it’s that you’re horrible at posin’ in photos with me.”

“That why you made Suna take one that’s candid?”

“Yep,” He enunciated the ‘p’. He straightened his posture again. “It costed me 2 weeks of meat buns and Chuupet. Worth it though, I have lots of photos of your beautiful smile. ”

Kita stopped walking, and Atsumu stopped as well. He was a few steps ahead of the elder; Atsumu turned back to face his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong Kita-san—”

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_ A camera shutter went off.

“What’s that for?” Atsumu asked, scrunching his nose in confusion. Instead of his boyfriend’s face, he stared at a phone camera.

“It’s not fair you have more photos of me than I have of you,” Kita said simply. Hewalked past his baffled boyfriend while looking down at his phone to examine the shots he got. An off-guard Atsumu, a talking Atsumu, and a confused Atsumu. 

The elder looked back up and smirked at his boyfriend. “I want lotsa photos of you too.”

Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this even a drabble collection anymore? haha hope you enjoy regardless!


	5. Visiting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita visits Atsumu's MSBY dorm.

**Osaka. circa 2018.**

Atsumu strolled into the MSBY locker room in a wonderful mood: he got a full 8 hours of sleep, had leftover onigiris from Osamu, and woke up to a cute selfie of his boyfriend on his way to Osaka. It was a recipe for a great day. The setter whistled as he unlocked his locker and began changing into his practice gear.

While it wasn’t uncommon for Atsumu to be in good spirits, everyone was a little surprised to see him _this_ happy. Bokuto and Hinata were the first to comment on his slightly unusual behavior.

“Hey Tsumtsum!” Bokuto swung his arms around the other’s shoulders. “What’s got you in such a jolly mood?”

“Yeah, Atsumu-san!” Hinata chuckled while poking at Atsumu’s side teasingly. “You’re happier than when you got that new serve right for the first time!”

The setter laughed, pushing off the spiker’s arm so that he could sit down to put on his court shoes. “Shinsuke’s comin’ to visit today, and I got permission from Coach for him to stay at the dorms. He’s arrivin’ after practice.”

_“Ahh,”_ the team collectively thought. _“That’s why.”_

“That’s your high school captain, right?” Hinata asked. “What does he do nowadays?”

The rest of the team (aside from Bokuto) groaned in unison. They couldn’t blame Hinata for asking about Kita Shinsuke since he’s new to the team, but once anyone mentioned the setter’s boyfriend, he won’t stop talking about him. Bokuto couldn’t really complain, since he did the same thing with Akaashi.

“I’m glad you asked, Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu dug through his bag for his phone and pulled up a photo album labeled _Kita’s Rice Farm._ “I can show you.”

The setter flipped through a collection of photos of Kita —many photos of Kita, just doing his job. Anyone who looked at Atsumu’s face could see the love in his eyes.

“Wow,” Hinata looked through the photos after Atsumu handed him the phone. “Is this what Osamu-san uses in his o _nigiri_?”

Atsumu nodded proudly. “It’s the key to his success, in my opinion. Shinsuke’s rice is the best!”

“Why does Atsumu look more insufferable today?” Sakusa asked as he entered the locker room.

“Good morning Omi-san!” Hinata greeted. “Atsumu’s boyfriend is coming to the dorms today!”

“Kita-san?” A sparkle appeared in Sakusa’s eyes. “He’s in town?”

“Omi-kun seems excited to see your boyfriend, Tsumtsum!” Bokuto teased, slapping the younger’s back jokingly. This caused Atsumu’s face to turn sour.

“Alright men, time for practice!” Meian called out from the locker room door. “Get out there and warm up!”

—

After practice ended, Atsumu, who was usually the last to leave the gym, rushed to the locker room to wash up. He made sure to shower with Kita’s favorite scented shampoo and put on his best cologne and deodorant; he didn’t want Kita to smell his post-practice stench (despite being on the same high school volleyball team for two years). The setter dashed out of the locker room and towards the lobby.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu called out as he approached his boyfriend and brother sitting in the lobby.

Kita waved from his seat, giving him a warm smile. He was holding an _Onigiri Miya_ takeout bag and his backpack on his lap.

“Osamu,” said Osamu, unenthusiastically. “I’m here too, ya know.”

Atsumu continued to ignore his brother and proceeded to grab his boyfriend’s luggage bag that rested on the floor. “How was your trip here, Kita-san?”

“Oh, it was great,” his brother interrupted. “I was able to get out of the shop and get some fresh air when I drove your boyfriend to your dorm.”

Kita chuckled at the twins’ banter before pushing between the two. “Thank you, Osamu. I appreciate you takin’ your time to drive me here. We’ll come visit your shop this weekend.”

“C’mon Kita-san, let’s get your stuff settled.” Atsumu took his boyfriend’s hand into his. “See you later Samu.”

“You better pay for your food this time, Tsumu!” Osamu replied before turning to exit the building.

The couple began to walk to the players’ dormitory, and the setter kept stealing glances at Kita. It seems like every time Atsumu sees his boyfriend, he gets tanner and more muscular. He was wearing one of Atsumu’s old hoodies, but it didn’t hang as loosely as it used to. The younger let go of Kita’s hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, snuggling into his side.

“You look good, Shin.” He pecked his cheek. “Hope your trip wasn’t too tirin’.”

Kita returned the kiss. “Not too bad, but now I know why you’re so clingy whenever you visit home.”

Atsumu’s heart couldn’t take it; why is it that everything his boyfriend does make him swoon? They arrived at the entrance of the common room, and the setter took out his keycard.

“How about we’ll get you settled in my room and I’ll get you something to eat?”

“Sounds good,” the elder replied.

As Atsumu opened the door, the couple was greeted by most of the team sitting in the common room. Bokuto and Hinata dashed towards the door to say hi.

“Hiya Kita-san! Welcome to the MSBY dorms!” Bokuto popped a confetti popper. Hinata’s giant bright smile could blind anyone.

“Hello Kita-san,” Sakusa also approached him from behind. “Can I take your bag for you?”

Kita laughed at the players’ antics; he denied Sakusa’s offer. “I’m okay, but thank you. I’m honored to receive such a grand welcome. It’s not every day I get pampered like this.”

“Okay, okay,” Atsumu pried himself in between his boyfriend and his teammates. “Shinsuke needs to rest, and I need my Shin-alone-time, so we’ll see you guys later.”

He pushed Kita towards his room, waving a _bye_ to his teammates.

Atsumu’s room was tucked away at the end of the hall on the first floor. Contrary to Sakusa’s belief, he kept it tidy; Kita would be upset if he lived like a pig after being under his boyfriend’s influence for the last 7 years.

“Geez,” Atsumu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He tucked Kita’s bags into his closet. “Sorry that they jumped ya right when you got here.”

“They’re quite lively, aren’t they?” Kita giggled, settling himself on Atsumu’s bed. “I bet you’re havin’ a lot of fun here.”

“Nothing compares to bein’ with you.”

Atsumu tackled his boyfriend, causing him to lay on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Kita and trapped him tightly in his grip. Kita’s fluffy hair tickled his nose; the sweet smell of vanilla filled his senses. The elder reciprocated the hug. Kita rested his head on Atsumu’s arm. He turned his head to look Atsumu; his big brown eyes glancing over the younger’s facial features.

“I’ve missed ya a lot, Shin.” He pecked his boyfriend’s nose. “I’m really glad you made some time to visit me.”

Kita treaded his fingers through Atsumu’s hair on his nape of his neck. “I’ve missed you too, Tsumu.”

For Kita, Atsumu’s body warmth incentivized him to lay there longer. The sound of the younger’s heartbeat lulled him into a light slumber. The long commute to Osaka wore him out; it made him feel guilty for asking his boyfriend to come visit home so often. His thoughts washed away as he lost consciousness.

Atsumu watched as Kita slowly fell asleep and tried to stay still to allow him to rest. Atsumu caressed his thumb over Kita’s temple, brushing some stands of hair out of the elder’s face.

As crazy and hectic Atsumu’s life in Osaka was, he always looked forward to the mundane and domestic moments of being in Hyogo. Seeing Kita reminded him that there was a home to return to, even if it meant his home came to him. Kita’s calm expression and demeanor kept him grounded. He absorbed the image in front of him: Kita’s sleeping face, Kita in his old hoodie, Kita wrapped up in Atsumu’s arms. It didn’t matter how many games or awards he wins, Kita Shinsuke was his most prized treasure.

The couple stayed in bed for a while, enjoying each other’s company. The younger looked over at his desk clock; it had been almost an hour since Kita fell asleep. He decided that it was better to lay here with his boyfriend instead of dealing with his over-hyper and excited teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this headcanon that kita asks atsumu to visit hyogo more often than coming to visit osaka since atsumu could also visit his parents (and kita wouldn't have to travel into the big city haha).   
> also i think that sakusa and kita love seeing each other whenever kita does visit and they would talk about cleaning and swap embarrassing stories about atsumu.   
> hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope everyone has a happy new year!


	6. Watching K-Dramas Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the lockdown, Atsumu introduces Kita to the world of K-dramas.

**Hyogo. Circa 2020.**

While Atsumu was back home visiting, the whole world shut down. The team had to suspend practice and games temporarily, and he couldn’t go back to his Osaka apartment. It didn’t matter to the volleyball player though, because it was his ideal situation: being stuck with Kita indefinitely.

Every day of his life currently consisted of waking up to his lover’s cooking and going to bed with him in his arms. Sleepy Kita cuddled into his side while he scrolled through his phone, singing Kita in the kitchen as he stirred a pot of curry, sneaky Kita as he snuck up behind Atsumu to steal kisses between his Zoom interviews with reporters.

Atsumu felt like it was too good to be true. One day, Kita was curled up under the _kotatsu_ with Atsumu sitting beside him, feeding him peeled tangerine slices. They were watching a rerun of an old K-drama on the TV. The iconic scene of the female lead walking off after an argument and the male lead pulling her back into an embrace appeared. Atsumu predicted that would happen; he used to watch a lot of these kind of shows with his mom. The younger turned to his partner and saw his wide golden eyes fixated on the screen. His full attention was on the show in front of him. He pushed a tangerine slice against Kita’s lips. Kita opened his mouth slightly to accept it.

“Shin, have you ever watched k-dramas before?” Atsumu asked amusingly. His boyfriend’s intense interest was cute.

Not pulling his eyes away from the TV, he shook his head. “Granny only liked watchin’ cookin’ shows, so I watched whatever she wanted.”

For some reason, something deep in Atsumu’s chest stirred. As a (reluctantly) avid viewer of k-dramas for the last 20 years of his life, he felt the need to educate his lover on the craft of the genre. Atsumu thinks this feeling is due to the fact he’s slowly becoming more and more like his mother as he gets older. However, since he doesn’t want to admit it, Kita’s adorable reaction to sappy romance scenes is his real reason.

“Kita Shinsuke, get yourself ready,” the younger got up from the _kotatsu_ and set up the TV to connect to a streaming app. “You’re about to get a MasterClass on the art of K-dramas.”

Their weeks-long adventure through the world of k-dramas began. Atsumu decided to start with the classics: Boys over Flowers, Heirs, City Hunter -basically anything with Lee Minho in it. It had lots of cringe-worthy, overdramatic romance scenes that Kita seemed to like, and their plots were easy to get hooked on.

Atsumu expected some of his lover’s reactions. There were times where he was confused as to why the poor girl always had really nice Samsung phones.

“Tsumu, why won’t she just sell her phone to help her mother with the bills?” Kita asked one day while watching an episode of Heirs. They were curled up together on the couch. “She could just get a flip phone. Mine was pretty nice.”

“Then they can’t make any money on product placement.”

Or when he got the OSTs stuck in his head.

 _“Almost para~dise,”_ Kita sang as he folded the laundry.

Atsumu laughed really hard, knocking over a pile of his t-shirts he was working on.

However, what Atsumu didn’t expect was Kita’s somewhat obsession over the female leads. There was nothing wrong with him having favorites; Osamu and him would talk about and rank their favorite actors and actresses from their mother’s shows. Hell, Atsumu also remember the day he found out that his boyfriend enjoyed listening to idol pop music. Kita’s situation, on the other hand, was different, to say the least.

After completing Heirs, the elder kept requesting to watch Park Shinhye’s dramas and movies. It wasn’t like Atsumu minded; his drama list wasn’t definitive, and it would be nice to watch some new shows with his boyfriend without thinking of his mom. They watched Flower Boy Next Door, Pinocchio, Heartstrings, The Doctors, etc. Afterwards, Kita would go online and look at screencaps of her scenes. Atsumu swears, at one point, Kita was scrolling through her Instagram. He doesn’t even like all of Atsumu’s posts! Granted, he did sometimes post thirst-selfies that Kita didn’t really like.

One day, after finishing the movie My Annoying Brother, Atsumu confronted his lover about his obsession.

“Shin, what’s your deal with this actress?” He asks nonchalantly as he watch Kita stretch out his back on the couch. “You’re, like, obsessed with her.”

“Really?” The elder responds with a straight face. “I just like her.”

Atsumu was ready to scream. They had spent the last week and a half watching _only_ this girl’s filmography, only for him to “just like her”?

“But you’ve been really into her lately, Shinsuke.” He knew it had to be something else; it was Kita, after all. 

They marinated in silence for a little; Atsumu continued to stare at Kita, waiting for an answer, and he stared back. They could play this game all day. Finally, a blush dusted across his cheeks, and he diverted his eyes from Atsumu’s attention.

“I,” Kita cleared his throat a little. “Felt like I could relate to the characters she played.”

“But Shin, you’re not a doctor—”

“Not the occupations, ya doof,” the elder flicked Atsumu’s ear. “Her personality and expressions.”

Atsumu tilted his head in confusion. “She isn’t really known for havin’ great facial expressions…”

He thought about it for a second. Then he bursted into laughter. Kita sat crisscrossed on the couch, still sporting a flustered face. He pouted his lips slightly and turned away from Atsumu as he tried to pull him in for a hug. With effort, Atsumu tugged his partner close to him and enveloped him in his embrace. He peppered Kita’s face with kisses in between laughter.

“Ya liked her because her expression are just like yours!” Atsumu kept giggling. “That’s so adorable, Shin.”

Kita pursed his lips more. “It’s hard to find people who also have a naturally bland disposition. I liked that she was still able to make those characters lovable and interestin’.”

Despite how long they’ve known each other, Atsumu learns something new about his lover each day. In his eyes, Kita was much better at expressing his emotions than the actress. He was also _way_ better at kisses. Nevertheless, it warmed his heart to see his Kita being invested into something that wasn’t school or work. He cuddled his fiancé closer and started to fidget with the older’s ring. Kita relaxed in his embrace.

“Does that mean I get to be your Lee Minho?”

“No, he’s more handsome.”

“Shin!”

The ring of laughter filled the room as the couple pulled up the next drama they planned to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy atsukita day! here's a little fluff to brighten your day haha  
> i used to religiously watch kdramas, so this was really fun to write. park shinhye is one of my favorite actresses, so me clowning her was an act of love. also, if anyone wants my kdrama rec list, please let me know on my twitter (@ohhanabi98) because i'd be happy to share.


End file.
